How to Fall in Love in a Week
by theWanderingOne
Summary: Junjou AU where everything is basically the same except for a few minor plot details and Misaki is 15 and Usami is 25. Takahiro's wife is ill and Misaki is taken to Usami's to live for a while. The author agrees, but only on the stipulations that if things are bad after a week, he can send Misaki home. A lot can happen is 7 days, and feelings can change. Lemon in later chapters.
1. The Beginning

~Ave Here. I'll just go ahead and apologize here for any OOC, i sometimes am really bad about that. Stick with me, all I'm asking. Rated M for smut in the later chapters (around Day 6 or 7 but that's all i divulge). So: Enjoy if you can~

_Knock knock knock_.

Three sharp raps on the door rouse Akihiko Usami from his groggy haze.

Who the hell could that be? Surely not his editor, for the woman had walked out the door with his drastically late manuscript not even five minutes prior. Isaka is out of the question as well, seeing as he just recently left on a 'business meeting' over in Germany. Aside from them, Usami doesn't get many visitors, so even in his exhausted, sleep-deprived state he's puzzled.

He pushes himself to his feet, padding over towards the door as he runs his fingers through his hair to slick it down at least a little. Usami's large hands engulf the tiny knob and he swings open the door.

"What?" he snaps, his eyes dark and threatening having expected Aikawa in the doorway with manuscript issues.

"Morning Akihiko." Takahiro Takehashi stands in the door, a young chestnut haired boy by his side.

"Takahiro?" Usami can't hide his surprise at the sight of his old crush standing in his doorway.

"Can we come in?"

* * *

"I refuse." Usami says plainly, his face level and unemotional.

"But Akihiko, I trust you above anyone else to care for my little brother."

Takahiro had come to Usami hoping that the author would find it in his heart to care for the teenager.

"My wife fell ill a few months ago, but she's bedridden now and i feel that to give her the care she needs i would be neglecting Misaki."

The trio sits comfortably in Usami's living room, mismatched cups of way-to-strong tea balanced on their laps.

"With my job, I wouldn't be able to care for the boy either."

"He's enrolled in the high school down the street, and his after school classes keep him there for a while. He won't be in your way, but I feel it'd be beneficial for him to live with you while my wife heals."

Usami sighs heavily, his love for Takahiro causing him to be easily swayed to do what the other says. "How about we make a deal? One week. I'll feed the boy and tutor him, but if at the end of a week I feel like I've let him down as a caretaker, I'll regrettably have to send him back to you."

Usami has every intention of sending Misaki back home after the week, no questions asked, but Takahiro takes the bait, a smile lighting his face.

"Ah! Akihiko thank you. I'm so sorry to drop in like this, but you're the one I can trust."

Misaki's brother stands and bows low, Usami's face still level and unreadable.

"He's studious and easy to teach. I feel he won't cause you any trouble. Thank you again. So much"

Takahiro turns towards the door, Usami rising to accompany him like a proper gentleman.

"Be good, Misaki. I know you'll be smart." He leans over the boy and wraps arms around the others thin neck in a hug. Misaki reaches up, small fists bunching in the back of Takahiro's coat, but the obediently let go when his brother stands up.

"I will see you after a while." Usami whispers waiting by the door, holding it open for the other. He has every intention of ditching the 'snot-nosed' brat back to his brother the second seven days are up.

"Bye Takahiro" the author waves, closing the door rather roughly before turning on his heel to face the kid who's slunk down on the edge of the sofa, clinging to the arm like it's the only thing keeping him from running away.

"Takehashi-kun" He leans against the door arms folded across his chest, a nonchalant look played upon his face.

"Misaki please. And, I-i'm sorry about my brother." Misaki says quietly, finally saying his first words to the intimidating man.

"Don't apologize for Takahiro, we've been friends for quite some time." Usami waves away the apology with a long hand. "Though I am a bit honored he trusts me with his precious brother. Wait, how old are you?"

"Just turned fifteen." His chestnut hair falls into his eyes which, Usami notes, are extremely large and green. Adorable one might say.

"Just...stay out of the way." the writer pushes against the wall to stand up straight, impolitely excusing himself as he heads for the stairs.

"I haven't slept in three days, if you value your life, you'll stay out."

A soft sound, much like a small animal's whimper, escapes Misaki's lips and he slinks lower against the couch. So far, he's looking forward to the end of the week when he can finally escape this terrifying man.


	2. Day 1: Sunday

~Ave again~ so uh, wow. People liked my story? No guys, run. ehehe. so Merry Christmas: my update. Day 1 a.k.a basically a filler chapter. The story will pick up, i promise.

* * *

"AHhhh! Usami-saaan!" Misaki races up the stairs, his bare feet pounding loudly all the way.

"Usami-san help!" the brunette carries a large brown bear tucked under his arm, the ribbon around its neck flapping as he hops to the second floor with terror on his young face.

"I was wandering around...and I open this door...and a ton of bears fell out and nearly suffocated me beneath them!" He slams the author's door open with a bang, worry wild in his eyes.

"What." the word is more of a growl from a large mound in the middle of the bed.

"The bears almost killed me." He wraps thin arms around the bear's neck, tucking its head under his chin.

"Then don't mess with the bears" Usami's tone is ice cold, his broad form sitting up slowly.

Dark silver hair sticks straight up in many places and the underneath of his eyes are ringed with black.

Misaki's own eyes widen and he makes another scared sound in the back of his throat.

"Suzuki-san doesn't appreciate you clinging so tight to her." Usami is up and across the room in four paces, snatching the bear angrily from Misaki's grasp.

"S-sorry. I didn't know." He takes a step back, having to tilt his head up to look directly at the towering man.

"I told you not to disturb me, didn't I? Did your brother not teach you how to respect rules your authority gives you? I assure you wouldn't be so disrespectful to your brother, now would you?"

"N-no."

"Then I expect the same from you. This isn't a summer home, and I'm not your mother here to cater to your every whim and fancy."

At the mention of his mother, Misaki's huge eyes widen, the green irises watery and sad.

Usami softens a bit. He knows the story: the Takahashis were killed on a rainy night when Misaki was little. He overstepped boundaries this time, but his pride keeps the harsh look on his face.

"D-dont you have school or something?"

"It's Saturday." Misaki's voice is small.

"Then go...finish your homework."

"I did all I could, b-but I need help on a few problems." He chews on his bottom lip.

"Just go do something okay?"

Misaki turns quickly, his head down and shoulders hunched, disappearing down the stairs leaving Usami staring awkwardly in his wake.

* * *

A warm, inviting aroma wafts through the house, awaking the grouchy Usami. Soft clanks and rustling noises come from the tiny kitchen where a busy Misaki is cooking lunch.

"What are you doing?" Usami's deep voice startles Misaki, causing him to almost drop the wooden spoon he's stirring a pot full of noodles with.

"Ah! U-Usami-san!" Misaki's face floods with blush, nervous about what problem the man has with him now. Since he's arrived, Misaki feels like nothing but a burden and a pain for the author. He's looking forward to nothing more than the end of the week when he can run home to his brother. Already the teen has an elaborate speech planned out to say to Takahiro about how "competent he is" and how he can "obviously take care of himself" without the need for a "babysitter" like Usami.

"What are you making?"

"J-just noodles. I didn't want to poke around your stuff too much so I just decided on something easy." he averts his eyes to his cooking, feeling microscopic beneath that purple-eyed gaze.

"Sounds good." Usami pulls out a chair, sitting down at the table.

"It's almost done. G-gimme a second" The teenager dishes out the noodles into two bowls, covering them in some meat he'd prepared earlier and a bit of sauce he'd found in a long forgotten cupboard.

"There. Enjoy." He sets a bowl in front of Usami before backing away with his own food, leaning against the counter as far away from the other as he can.

Lunch is incredibly awkward. While Usami has a thing for Takahiro, his feelings for the little brother are a bit mixed. Up until about six months ago, he didn't even know Misaki existed.

Conversation between the two is minimal to nonexistent, the air throughout the house heavy and dense.

"I'll clean up." Misaki offers, snatching away his host's bowl before he can protest.

Up until now Misaki's plan has been to stay out of the way, but that's quickly changing into a mindset of: helping out in every way he can without having much interaction with Usami.

Sure, Usami has had maids and butlers through his life to do his bidding, but never some random kid he met 12 hours ago. No one had ever willingly offered to help him when it wasn't their set job to do so. Something about Misaki is throwing Akihiko Usami off, and it's making him uncomfortable not knowing exactly what it is. Maybe he looks too much like Takahiro. Maybe he _acts_ too much like Takahiro.

Usami curses softly under his breath, still far too hung up on that old flame.

And thus concludes the major events of the first day. Misaki almost got killed by stuffed bears and Usami nearly ate him. Both are nervously counting down the days till Takahiro's return. Up in his room: Usami crosses Saturday off his calendar, his eyes gazing hopefully upon the next Friday which is already circled in bold red, the word "FREEDOM" written on it in big letters.


	3. Day 2: Monday

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Misaki is gathering his things in a hurry, his hair disheveled and his shirt buttoned through the wrong holes.

"School" He has a piece of bread in his mouth, so the word comes out sounding more like: "Shoo"

Mondays are Misaki's least favorite day of the week and he can't count the times Takahiro has had to stop him on his way out the door to fix his uniform and smooth out his hair.

Usami falls quiet, his eyes sparkling with laughter at the young mess in front of him. "Do you need help?"

Those are the first kind word's Misaki has heard from the man, so he pauses and has to do a double take. Help?

"N-no." This offer throws Misaki off a bit, so he ends up a bit turned around. About now he's misplaced his bag and jacket.

"Here." These one-word exchanges are growing old, causing Usami to sigh as he holds out a dark blue blazer and a messenger bag that's bulging with books.

"Oh, thanks" he snatches the jacket and unbuttons his shirt, slipping his slender arms into the two holes. After he has it on, he starts buttoning up his white shirt and clapsing the blazer's gold button that rests just under his sternum.

"Need your tie, too?" Usami had been meandering about the house all morning, watching with careful eyes as the mixed up teen dropped his bag, clothes, and shoes all over the house. To his surprise, Usami wasn't mad about the mess, he just picked up the things and held them till Misaki calmed down.

"Ah! Thanks again." He mutters, his eyes downcast as he takes the red tie. Misaki has to take off the jacket to get the tie on, and even then he wrestles with it for a bit. Takahiro insisted on letting him tie Misaki's tie for him, so the boy isn't perfect at doing the job without his brother. Clumsy fingers thread the fabric around, pulling it tight against his neck.

"Bag...bag..." he looks around, eyeing it by Usami's feet. His small body darts by, locking the long strap around his body before stopping by a mirror to make sure he's presentable.

"Where's your school at?"

"Oh, a few blocks away. Won't be more than a twenty minute walk. Fifteen if I'm not caught at intersections."

"Would you like me to drive you?" Usami hasn't the slightest idea how to care for kids, but this seems like the appropriate offer to make. You're not supposed to let kids just go wandering the streets alone or something like that.

"Huh? No it's okay, I've had to walk further from Takahiro's house so this is actually a nice change." Misaki is sitting down at the door, slipping his shoes onto his feet and fixing his trousers at the ankle where they've rolled up on the left side.

"But it'd take only about five minutes then, and you wouldn't have to rush."

"Sorry Usami-san! I really have to go!"

"UsaGI-san" he puts an emphasis on the last syllable which magically changes his name to "rabbit".

"What?"

"I prefer Usagi-san."

"Well...Usagi-san, I have to go I'm sorry!" Misaki turns towards the door, still kicking his shoes into place

* * *

The door slams behind Misaki, causing Usami to flinch slightly. For some reason the house is so much emptier now that the other is gone. Years upon years have greeted Usami alone in his house, but now, even though the kid has only been there for two days, something about him gone just feels so wrong.

In the kitchen, Usami is greeted by a steaming plate of food, which peaks his interest. When did Misaki make this? Maybe that's why he was in such a hurry...

Suzuki-san occupies the seat adjacent the author as he eats in silence like every meal, but yet again it's wrong and almost painful.

"Takahiro what is it about your brother. He's nothing like you yet I feel a certain emptiness inside that only you can provoke in me."

Usami decides to busy himself that day with a bit of trifling clothes washing (which he ruins with too much detergent), cooking (another failure which he burns beyond recognition), and even sitting down to dedicate some time to his manuscript (which is already a few days behind schedule...typical). Nothing really helps so Usami just ends up lounging on the couch drowning in boredom and half asleep.

"Usam-Usagi-san!" Misaki catches himself, startling the author out of his stupor as he traipses in through the door.

"Welcome home" Usami says politely, sitting up to see Misaki walking into the open living room.

"Don't worry, I won't bother you, I'll be up in my room." He bows his head and wraps his thin fingers around his bag strap tight enough to change his knuckles to white.

"Takahiro seemed to think it adamant that I assist you with your work."

"I got my grades back today, they're not that bad." Misaki is lying through his teeth but he feels too awkward around his brother's best friend.

"If they're not that bad, let me see them." Usami extends a large hand to the boy, waiting the piece of paper to enter his grasp.

"N-no it's okay, I'll go work hard." Misaki starts forward but Usami catches his bag.

"Takahiro told me to take care of you and your grades and that's exactly what I intend to do. If they're not that bad then you shouldn't be so worried about me seeing them."

Usami had been top of his class at a top-of-the-line law school. Misaki knew for a fact he wouldn't approve. Those smoldering purple eyes implored him, however, and he could do nothing but comply. With shaking hands he pulls a folded piece of paper out of his bag and hands it to Usami, automatically taking a step back.

D's and C's grace the whole page, and the C's aren't even high C's, they're borderline D's themselves.

"Come." Usami instructs, beckoning Misaki over to a desk in the corner and pulling out the chair.

Without a word, Misaki obeys, sitting his bag next to him.

"What seems to be the worst. Math? Honestly Misaki how can you be doing this poorly in school when your brother was so good at it?"

The insult strikes Misaki right where it hurts, causing him to cringe a bit. Takahiro had dropped his future to take care of Misaki and the guilt of that never failed to crush him when it got the chance.

"Take out your work" Usami's voice is a bit softer and he reclines on a sofa behind Misaki's chair. "I'll check it when you're through and we'll see what your problem is."

Misaki dutifully does his homework, his tongue stuck out between his teeth in concentration. Every now and then he has to pause and rethink an equation or problem, even skipping a few here and there.

When he's done, Usami rises and leans over him, his dark eyes scanning the paper with deep scrutiny.

"You're problem is: you don't understand these equations. And the ones you do get, you don't know which problems to use it on."

For almost an hour they stay like that, Misaki staring at his paper, fixing problems here and there when instructed, with Usami looking over his shoulder, his long fingers splayed out on the desk beside the paper to keep him up.

"I think I get it" Misaki's face is a mask of utter bewilderment, as if understanding something is new to him. "You're a far better teacher than the ones at school Usagi-san."

Usami smiles at the first praise received from the kid, wondering if the week won't be as bad as he originally assumed.

"Now can you help me with English?"

Usami coaches Misaki through his homework, grinning like a proud father every time the other gets something right. When they're done, Misaki cooks a dinner, and then they each retire to their respective rooms, not exchanging another word that night.

When Usami crosses off the Monday on his bear calendar, he does so with more hesitancy this time, as if trying to slow time so that the week won't end and he won't have to give up Misaki like he'd vowed to.


	4. ------

_**A/N: I'm so sorry guys. i had lost the file with the next chapter and also the file that had my outline so i had to restart with a new draft. BUT! good news. i found everything so the next chapter should be up sometime soon seeing as i'm working on finalization. Agh i feel horrible. I don't want to turn into one of those fic authors who never update **_

**_~ Bailey_**


	5. Day 3: Tuesday

_**A/N: hi, Bailey here. Look! i found the next chapter yay. can i just say: thanks for sticking with me and favoriting**__**/commenting on my story. You guys are the best. So, no lemon yet, our lovers have yet to reach that just yet, but...maybe in three days? I guess we'll see, that's all i'm going to say on the matter. **_

Usami didn't mean to fall for the kid, it just kind of...happened. And when Akihiko falls for someone, he falls rather hard.

"Misaki" his voice is deep, filling the large condo with the fullness of it.

"Yes Usagi-san?" The brunette walks through the door, his bag slung half-hazardly over his shoulder.

"I'm hungry."

"Geez I just got home, can't you wait or something?" Misaki keeps his eyes cast downwards as he kicks off his shoes, pushing past the author who towers in the foyer.

"I'm keeping you free of charge, the least you could do is prepare dinner on time." Usami scoffs under his breath, not expecting the other to hear the snide comment. He's not trying to be rude, he's just doing his best to suppress feelings that are threatening to overcome him. Usami has gone through this once with Takahiro, he can't do the one-sided love thing again, it would crush him.

"If you're so hungry, learn to cook for yourself. I'm not your maid." Misaki's voice is cross as he throws his bag unceremoniously onto the couch next to the large plush bear.

"Suzuki-san isn't fond of having things thrown at her."

"And I'm not fond of you, but we must live with things we don't like sometimes." 'For Takahiro' Misaki adds in his head, ignoring the hurt look on his hosts face.

Silence falls as Misaki busies himself with dinner preparations, the clanking of dishes and pots and pans being the only thing to penetrate the crushing emptiness that infiltrates the kitchen.

"Dinner." Misaki says with a hint of distaste hanging off his words, resorting to limited-syllable responses again.

They eat the simple food in dead quiet, doing their best to chew silently lest they add to the tension with annoying sounds.

"Are your grades improving with my help or are you still remaining an idiot with D's?"

"I can't bring up my grades in a day you know."

"Well, they need to be up before Takahiro returns, I can't return you to him just as stupid as when you arrived."

"You're not my mother, I'm doing my best and Takahiro knows that."

"Well maybe your mother needed to instill some better virtues so that you'd have better study techniques and could therefore be smarter."

Misaki's hands slam onto the table, rattling dishes and utensils, his green eyes smoldering with anger. The boy's small frame is shaking, the mere subject of his mother touchy at best.

"Misaki..." Usami starts but Misaki is already halfway to the door, not even bothering to lace up his shoes as he stalks outside, slamming the door behind him.

"Dammit." Usami curses, falling back into his seat with a slight huff. Misaki is a brilliant cook, their meals together is one of Usami's favourite parts of the day. Now he's gone and screwed this up too.

"Shut up Suzuki-san" he grumbles, rolling his eyes at the complacent bear that, by the way it's situated in the seat, appears to be staring at him judgmentally.

* * *

"Stupid Usagi-san." Misaki mutters, his hands thrust deep into the warm confines of his jacket pockets. The old grey jacket used to be Takahiro's but the older male had hit a growth spurt so the thick coat had fallen to the significantly smaller Misaki when rough times had rendered them almost broke.

The little brunette passes a strange store he's never seen before and cocks his head to look in the window. That's when he realizes he has no earthly idea where he is. Even though he's used to walking everywhere, he'd never ventured past school which was only about fifteen minutes away. He's had to have been walking for at least an hour now.

Back at the house, Akihiko busies himself by sitting down on the couch to look over one of his manuscripts. A cigarette smolders between his fingers, forgotten until hot ash falls on the floor with a soft ssss sound. Suzuki sits by him, his dark eyes gazing ahead, mirroring the dull lavender of the writers blank stare. For the umpteenth time he glances at the expensive gold watch on his wrist, the second hand seeming to drag slowly around the clock face just to taunt him.

"Excuse me." Misaki's voice is frantic as he bothers yet another person on the busy sidewalk. "Do you know where the author Akihiko Usami lives? I'm trying to get back there."

In all his usual brilliance, Misaki had forgotten to learn the address of his current residency thus rendering him helpless and left to ask like an idiot about the location of the Great Lord Usami.

Yet again he's brushed aside with a confused look like he's insane for inquiring about such a topic. The young woman, however, is kind enough to point him in a general direction before bounding off after her boyfriend, no doubt muttering about Misaki's odd request.

His sneakers pound against concrete as he takes off in the direction he was instructed, his heart racing and his breath coming fast. Usagi-san wouldn't look for him, he'd probably be glad the boy is gone. Takahiro wouldn't be around for a few more days and Misaki wouldn't be able to give him directions to find him should he ever find access to a phone; he'd end up starving, freezing, or dying before then.

Usami looks at his watch once more before deciding his course of action. Three hours had passed and dark was already beginning to engulf the sky. Misaki isn't back yet and Akihiko automatically assumes the worst. He grabs his keys off the counter and spins the key ring around his finger - a nervous habit of his - before bounding down to find his red sports car. Only pure luck and a bit of intuition sends him in the proper direction after Misaki.

* * *

Four hours and twenty minutes since he walked through the door, Misaki slumps down against the side of an old dilapidated brick building, defeated. The night air is cold, sending a chill through the worn jacket and his thin pants, and his legs hurt from sprinting around for a good hour. The boy hugs his knees to his chest and rests his forehead against them as he squeezes his green eyes shut, a single tear falling from the corner.

That one tear opens the floodgates for many more, and soon they're pouring down his face with reckless abandon, fogging up his vision and giving him a salty taste in his mouth.

Another car drives by but he pays it no mind, it's when the car backs up and screeches to a stop that he decides to take a look, in no state to fight off any wannabe kidnappers that might try to take him in. Instead he's greeted but a surprisingly comforting sight. The red paint glints in the silvery light of the moon, but it's the rushed footsteps that approach that catches his attention.

Akihiko Usami, the great author who cares about no one but himself and his bears, is sprinting towards Misaki, his face twisted with worry and fear.

"Misaki" he clears his throat, straightening out his dark overcoat as he comes to a stop at Misaki's feet.

The youth looks up and wipes his eyes on the sleeve of his own jacket, the whites of his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Hasn't your brother ever told you not to stray too far from home? Honestly, you're helpless without me." He extends a hand, which Misaki hesitantly takes before standing to shaky legs.

"Come on. I almost left you out here, but Suzuki-san has taken a liking to you and forced me on a manhunt. Thank him when you get inside otherwise you'd be left out here in the cold all night."

Akihiko Usami isn't well versed in the art of conveying kindness, but Misaki just snorts his approval and hobbles towards the car on sore feet.

Misaki had managed to make it far enough to give them an hour ride home, and he's asleep in the passenger seat before they hit the fifteen minute mark. Usami has to unbuckle the boy from his spot and put a strong arm under the backs of his knees and his upper back to carry him up to the condo before placing him gingerly in bed. The author takes a minute, watching the peaceful sleep of the other before turning out the lights and going to bed himself.

Akihiko is so tired by the time he reaches his own room that he forgets to mark day three off his calendar.


End file.
